ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Page
Lilith Page, nicknamed Lily, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Agnes Bruckner, with her younger self portrayed by Nicole Muñoz. Her gallery is here. Biography Background After finding out that the sorceress Maleficent has laid an egg with her offspring inside it, Snow White and David Nolan get the Sorcerer's Apprentice to transfer the potential darkness from Snow and David's unborn child into Maleficent's child, before banishing the egg to Earth just before it hatches. The baby is adopted by James and Priscilla Page, and named Lilith, also known as Lily. Lily is baptised on a Sunday in downtown Minneapolis. As she grows up, Lily befriends Emma Swan, and shows her the wonders of shoplifting via credit card. They become friends, until Lily's adoptive father finds them and takes Lily home, despite Lily previously telling Emma that she was alone as well. Emma is upset that Lily lied to her, and ignores all of Lily's efforts to remain in contact with her. Lily's adoptive family eventually kick her out, and she tries to reach out to Emma again, but is rejected. Lily eventually meets the Sorcerer's Apprentice, who tells her everything. Lily then plans her revenge. Season 4 Over a decade later, Emma and her boyfriend Killian watch the old video footage, some of which shows Emma and Lily when they were friends. Rumplestiltskin later reveals Lily's identity as Maleficent's child to Maleficent herself. Maleficent enlists Emma on a mission to leave Storybrooke and find Lily, who is now an adult. Emma and Regina are shocked to learn that Lily already knows about Storybrooke and everyone in it. Lily steals the Snow Queen's scroll to get into Storybrooke and steals Emma's car, seeking revenge against Snow and David. However, Emma chases her and eventually stops her. Emma almost kills Lily, but Regina convinces her not to. Lily goes with Emma and Regina to New York where Robin Hood finds out that his wife is actually Zelena, who is pregnant. Emma and Regina take Lily and Zelena back to Storybrooke, where Lily reunites with her mother. However, Lily becomes focused on revenge against Snow and David, and is disappointed to find that Maleficent doesn't want the same. Later, Regina cuts Lily's hand to get some of her blood, which contains some of Emma's darkness that can be used by Isaac. Upon getting wounded, Lily transforms into a dragon and wreaks havoc in the woods. Eventually, she reverts back into her human form, where she is found by Maleficent and they reconcile. Later, at Granny's Diner, Lily tells Emma that she wants to find out the identity of her biological father. Alternate Universe Lily becomes a Black Knight and guards Emma's tower. When Emma manages to escape with Hook and Henry Mills, Lily transforms into a dragon and attacks their ship. However, they manage to shoot her out of the sky with a cannon, and she plummets into the sea. However, she survives and informs Snow White about their escape, later confronting them with Snow, David and other Black Knights. Lily and the other knights are incapacitated. Family/Relationships *'Zorro' (father) *'Maleficent' (mother) *'James Page' (adoptive father) *'Priscilla Page' (adoptive mother) Status: Alive Trivia *Lily is the daughter of the sorceress from Sleeping Beauty. *Lily has a star-shaped scar on her wrist, but she is unaware of how she got it. Appearances *'S4, E05:' "Breaking Glass" (video footage) *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" (flashback) *'S4, E19:' "Lily" *'S4, E20:' "Mother" *'S4, E22:' "Operation Mongoose, Part Two" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:New York characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Dragons